


Like this?

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person who’d never seriously bothered him about hating his voice was Burnie. He’d once had a very serious, but very drunk, conversation with the man about it over some after-podcast bevs and the older man had simply nodded along. Gavin felt accepted, pleased that Burnie wouldn’t tease him or try to force him to change his ways. </p><p>Which didn’t really explain how they’d gotten here, but, really, Gavin wasn’t going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this lovely bit of art](http://ahdorks.tumblr.com/post/75673609662/rooferfeef-like-this-nod-nod) by Rooferfeef. 
> 
> Go give her notes and shit. ♥

Gavin didn’t like to make noise during sex.

He played it off as something that was normal for him, a habit he had from thin walls in his childhood home or whatever bloody excuse he’d used the last time his coworkers had teased him about it, but that wasn’t the case. Gavin just didn’t like the way he sounded during sex. And he was _loud_ , too, or at least his body wanted to be loud. Cut off moans that cracked and ended in squeaks, stupid choking noises, gargling occasionally. He really fucking hated how he sounded when he was getting off. Yet another reason why masturbation really wasn’t all that fun for him.

He’d hinted at it before, around the lads, that he doesn’t even like his voice in normal situations. He plays it up a bit, makes silly noises because they annoy Geoff and apparently make the fans happy, but even his infamous text tone gets silenced if there aren’t microphones around to pick it up.

The only person who’d never seriously bothered him about hating his voice was Burnie. He’d once had a very serious, but very drunk, conversation with the man about it over some after-podcast bevs and the older man had simply nodded along, adding here and there that he didn’t share the sentiment, either about hating his own voice or hating Gavin’s, but he could certainly understand where the younger man was coming from. Gavin felt accepted, pleased that Burnie wouldn’t tease him or try to force him to change his ways.

Which didn’t really explain how they’d gotten here, but, really, Gavin wasn’t going to complain.

Another ridiculous moan tried to worm its way out of Gavin’s throat before he cut it off by forcefully biting into his index finger, Burnie’s fingers flexing just below the lad’s waistband. He had the younger man pushed down on the floor beside his desk, the rest of the office empty and quiet around them, a few empty beer bottles scattered here and there around where they’d been sitting, cross-legged like children, giggling and cracking stupid jokes before Gavin had jokingly changed the tone of their conversation to something a bit more suggestive. It had, apparently, not been a joke to Burnie.

Again, not complaining, Gavin thought to himself as he met Burnie’s dancing eyes and nodded firmly, giving the other man the go ahead to unbutton and unzip his jeans, attempting to pull them down but giving up when the tight fabric got caught around his thighs. (Fucking skinny jeans. Why did he wear them today of all days?) Burnie paused for a moment before shrugging and grabbing the waistband of Gavin’s briefs, tugging the elastic down until it sat below his balls, the open vee of his jeans now framing his half-hard cock rather nicely, if Burnie did say so himself.

“Still okay, Gav?” A tight nod, the skin of the finger in the younger man’s mouth going white from the pressure being applied to it. “Want me to keep going?” A quicker nod, and a look of pure frustration sharpening the green eyes that were boring into his own. “Alright, man. I can definitely do that.”

And with that, Burnie finally gave in and wrapped his fingers around the other man’s cock, clenching and loosening his grip for a moment to get a feel for him before giving him a couple of light tugs, his thumb rubbing across the foreskin around the head, glancing up here and there to rub at the slick skin underneath. He could clearly tell what the other man liked just from the expression on his face, the emotions flickering in his eyes and the tightening of his muscles, but he recalled during that drunken conversation months ago that Gavin, while hating his own voice, had mentioned that he adored Burnie’s.

He murmured a few encouraging words as he moved his hand slowly along the shaft, his grip now firm as he picked up his pace slightly, grinning when Gavin clenched his eyes shut against the pleasure. A few half-formed noises worked their way loose of the younger man’s vocal chords, but Burnie chose to ignore them both because he knew they bothered Gavin and because, really, his face was far more interesting. He probably shouldn’t have been quite so intent, however, when on a particularly rough downstroke (he’d noticed that Gavin seemed to like the rougher pumps of his hand) he accidentally grazed his thumbnail along the sensitive skin of the head.

Gavin’s reaction was instant, his teeth gritting harshly and his head throwing back, back arching forward, his Adam’s apple quivering against the urge to yell out.

“Shit, dude!” Burnie’s grip was slack, now, concern pitching his voice higher. “Are you alright?”

A sharp nod.

Burnie took in the body underneath him, still tense and shivering, and blinked hard.

“Did I hurt you?”

A quick shake of the head.

“Did, uh. Did you actually like that?”

Nod.

“Huh.”

That brought a wicked smirk to Burnie’s face. Gavin, who still had his eyes clenched shut, though his head now hung forward against his chest, had no idea what was in store for him.

“So,” he paused, grinning, to rake his thumbnail up the vein along the underside of Gavin’s dick. “Like this?”

He watched the full body shudder that worked its way through Gavin’s body and ended in a sharp jerk of his hips before the quick, jerky succession of nods that was Gavin’s answer finally made it through the man’s cloudy brain. Eyes finally slid open, cloudy green begging Burnie to continue, along with the bottom lip now held firmly between the young man’s teeth.

“Alright, Gav,” Burnie murmured, leaning in to brush his lips across the stubble-lined jaw in front of him. “I can do that.”

The pace picked back up again, with the occasional quick drag of nails along the sensitive area of Gavin’s cock and balls. Somewhere along the way Gavin had moved from bracing himself against the floor to clinging tightly to Burnie’s shoulders, his face buried in the other man’s shoulder where he could dig his teeth into the fabric of his polo. Burnie nuzzled affectionately at the soft spikes below his cheek, shifting his balance so that he could sit them up a bit straighter before bringing his other hand into play, slipping it under Gavin’s shirt and raking his nails up the other man’s sides, earning him a few more jerks and thin hands clenching through spasms of pleasure against him.

“You close, Gavin?” Burnie asked softly, brushing his lips against the soft shell of an ear and humming happily when he felt the nod. “Good. I want you to come, okay?”

He was expecting another nod, or some other form of acknowledgement, but Burnie was much more pleased to instead feel the body in front of him tense up almost immediately at his words before Gavin’s head fell back again, mouth open in a silent scream as slick seed spilled across Burnie’s fingers.

Burnie chuckled softly, but let soft words of praise slip through his lips all the same as he stroked Gavin through his orgasm, stopping only when Gavin let out a choked, “Burnie, _fuck_.”

“Back with me, then, Gav?” He asked, voice still soft, smiling as he brought his clean hand up to brush Gavin’s sweaty hair away from his face.

“Bloody _hell_ , Burns,” came the breathless reply.

“Hmm, yeah,” He agreed, “I am pretty fucking good at that.”

“I’ll say.” Gavin tilted his head up to kiss softly at Burnie’s fingers. “But I’ll bet you I can do you one better.”

“That so?” A quick, vicious grin in response. “Well. Alright then, Mr. Free. Why don’t you show me how it’s done?”


End file.
